1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector and connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,286 discloses a lever-type connector that employs a lever for connecting male and female housings. The lever is accommodated in a pocket-shaped lever accommodating chamber in a side surface of one housing. The lever accommodating chamber has a double wall structure comprised of inner and outer walls. The lever is assembled rotatably by being pushed into the lever accommodating chamber from one end and fitting a supporting shaft in the lever accommodating chamber into a mount hole penetrating the lever.
The supporting shaft has to be pushed in a direction opposite to its projecting direction to provide a clearance equal to the thickness of the lever so that the supporting shaft can be fit into the mount hole of the lever. A large force is necessary to assemble the lever due to a reaction force resulting from the deformation to widen the clearance. The clearance could be made wider to reduce the force needed to assemble the lever. However, the wider clearance would permit the lever to easily come out of the accommodating chamber. Accordingly, it has not been easy to reduce the operation force required to assemble the lever while preventing the lever from coming out.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a lever-type connector that reduces an operator's burden during assembling while preventing a lever from coming out.